Like a Butterfly
by Midoto Hikari
Summary: This is my own original story from my own mind. And Its the first thing I have ever written. THere is a prologue so that kinda supports as the summery.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is the first time I have ever written anything, and I'm really nervous. So Here is my own original story. Its all mine and I hope you like it. Here is Like a Butterfly.**

**Prologue **

Now, looking at the title of this story you may think that it is a wonderful book about happiness and joy... But then, you'd be wrong. This is a story about a girl who wished to be happy. Yes, I know that sounds like any old wish, but to her this was her life. Now her family is being destroyed and she can't do anything. Will she get her wish, or will things continue to fall apart?

**So does this sound like a story you would want to read? If so then please review and tell me if i should continue.**


	2. Dreams

**Here is chapter 1. Enjoy!** **So let me tell you first: ***** = Sound, put around something that is a sound. **_Italics are thoughts, _**And this is just talking with, you no "" around them. (Just without the bold.**)

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams**

Hello, my name is Alice and I am telling you my story. Now I'm not like regular girls, who dreamed of clothes, boys and popularity. I care less about that stuff. I only dreamed of flying, and being free...

"Free, free, free, free..." mumbled Alice.

*****Beep, beep, beep, beep*****(Alarm clock)

"Huh?" "Beep, beep, beep, beep" "AH!" Shouted Alice.

*****THUD!*****

"Owwwww!" said Alice rubbing her bum. :Morning already? *****sigh***** It was a dream after all." Alice said sadly.

"Alice! Get down here it's time for breakfast!" called Alice's mother.

"Ok mom! I'll be right there!"Alice answered.

That's my mom. Her name is Kathryn, though I just call her mom. She is married to my dad, Dan. I call him dad though. We all live together as any old family, and we are happy.

**So that was chapter 1. What do you think? I no it's short, but it was longer on the paper which took longer to write than this took to type. Lol so please tell me what you think about it and REVIEW! I appreciate it.**


	3. Tough Times

**Ok! Hello fans of like a butterfly!(yeah rite lol) This is chapter 2 (technically) So here it is! Enjoy and yes I DO own Like a butterfly and its characters(the opposite of a disclaimer a...claimer!)**

**Chapter 2**

**Tough Times**

"Mmm, mom these pancakes are great!"Alice said chewing.

"I'm glad you like them hunny!"Mom said cheerfully.

*ring, ring, ring*

"Oh! I'll get it!"Alice said helpfully.

"NO!"Mom shouted quickly.

"What, Why?"Alice questioned.

"W-well."Mom stuttered. "It's probably just bill collectors."Mom explained.

"Oh...ok."Alice said slowly.

"Hello this is the Night shade family and we can't get to the phone write now so please leave a message after the beep."Said the cheerful voice mail.

*beep*

"Hello, this is the mortgage company, and we have noticed that you have not paid your mortgage bill, if you see this to be a mista-*beep*Said the man on the machine before mom hung up.

"Um, that's nothing, it's probably just a mistake."Mom said nervously.

"Dear, I gave you the money for the mortgage bill, what happened to it?"Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not here hunny, please, let's go into the dining room"Mom said slowly.

*creak*(door shutting) *scoot*(chair scooting across tile)

"_There's crack left in the door...Hmm I really shouldn't eavesdrop_."Thought Alice.

"Hunny..."I heard mom say through the crack in the door. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but I couldn't help it...

"...i-it, it was just, I didn't mean..."Mom trailed off.

"What happened to the money Kathyrn?"Dad said angrily.

"I-I, there, was this gorgeous pair of earrings, a-and I, I just couldn't control myself."Mom stammered as she tried to explain.

"You spent the money I gave for bills on a pair of earrings!"Dad bellowed.

"I-I'm sorry!"Mom said flinching.

"Sorry is NOT good enough!"Dad shouted.

"Please, dear, forgive me! I-I didn't mean to I'm sorry!"Mom begged.

"I told you, sorry is NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"Dad Yelled pushing mom to the gound.

At his yelling even I felt scared I wanted do something but I didn't know what to do!

"They were so beautiful, and l-look, d-don't they look great on m-me?"Mom said shaking as she pointed to the earrings that were currently in her ears.

I sat there and watched in horror as my father lifted his hand struck my mom in the face. She fell to the ground crying and I sat there, frozen, not knowing what to do, because at that moment, I knew, I knew that things would no longer be the same.

**So how was that? OMG~ Drama~. Jk. Things are getting pretty gad for Alice huh? I wonder what will happen next, find out in the next chapter of this exciting story Of! Like a butterfly...XD** **Please review~**


End file.
